To The Last Drop
by Louise McCrowe
Summary: When Ranma just can't take it anymore (Splamon!)


To the Last Drop by Louise McCrowe  
  
  
Ranma kissed Akane's neck, his hands gliding across the sides of her body. Their hips, moving in synch.  
  
"Oh, Ranma..." Akane moaned.  
  
Ranma, with a gleam in his eye, reached under Akane and lifted her up, sitting down, and having her straddle him.  
  
"Ah, ahn... That feels so good!"  
  
"You like that, huh?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," she whimpered.  
  
Ranma's pace quickened, their sweaty bodies rubbing against one another in just the right spots.  
  
"Deeper, Ranma! Deeper! Oh, yes! Give it to me! Shove your phallus inside me!"  
  
Ranma stopped, looking at Akane.  
  
"Phallus?"  
  
Akane looked guiltily at Ranma.  
  
"Phallus? PHALLUS?!" Ranma shoved Akane away from him, on the bed. "That does it, I'm out of here."  
  
"No, Ranma, wait," Akane pleaded, "Wait. I'm sorry, let's go on."  
  
"Oh, no," Ranma said, looking around for his pants, "I've had enough of these stories. It's gone way past surreal a LONG time ago."  
  
"Oh, come on, come back to bed!"  
  
"No! This is the last drop! Do you have any idea of how many lemons I have been in?" After taking a look at Akane's expression of 'Are you kidding?' and crossed arms under her breasts, Ranma continued; "Well, it's different, OK? When you're in lemons, sure you're usually OOC, we all are, most of the time, but at least SOME things about you remain consistent. Now, me, my dick's been anywhere from six inches to a footlong!" Ranma grabbed his penis, pulled it to his chest, then let it go, letting it slap his knee. "IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY! And I'm Japanese, who the hell do they think they're kidding?"  
  
Ranma found his pants, and quickly put them on.  
  
"Please! I'm sorry? It just slipped out, and--"  
  
Ranma turned to face her. "THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!"  
  
"I KNOW! But it distracted me!" Akane shot back.  
  
"That's not the worst part," Ranma said, finding his shirt, "It's the plots."  
  
"Ranma, a little bit of leeway has to be allowed, you know it's not so easy to put some plot in stories whose goal is sex."  
  
"Oh, I understand leeway very well," Ranma said, grabbing a backpack and exiting the room.  
  
Outside, on the hall, Ryoga and Ukyo were talking.  
  
"So, two hours without saving, and just as I press Control S, boom. Hard disk failure," Ryouga was saying.  
  
"Ouch. Did you manage to get an extension from him?" Ukyou asked, licking a cherry lollipop.  
  
Ranma didn't interrupt them, waiting for Akane to get in the hall, wearing a see-through short robe which only half-covered her breasts, and did nothing to cover her crotch.  
  
"Now, look at these two," Ranma began. Ukyou and Ryouga, finally noticing the pair, sprang into action. In one smooth move, Ukyou took off her pants, while Ryouga simply lowered his a bit. Ryouga pinned Ukyou against the wall, lifting one of her legs up.  
  
"Oh, Ukyou, yes!" Ryouga shouted, as he thrust forward, "this is amazing!"  
  
"Oh, Lyo--" Ukyou paused, raised a hand forward, motioning Ryouga to stand still, took one last lick of her lollipop, and threw it away. "Oh, Ryouga, GOD!" she continued, "go! Make me a woman!"  
  
"See?" Ranma continued, "They don't even know what ELSE to do!"  
  
"I'm cumming!" Ryouga shouted, in the background.  
  
"Look, it was fun in the beginning, damn," he grinned, "it was almost like a dream come true. But no. I can't do this anymore."  
  
Ranma opened the door marked 'exit', and walked through it. Happosai was there, with a broom, sweeping the floors.  
  
"Before I go, I just wanted to thank you," Ranma said, shaking hands with the old coot, "You always treated me decent, man. Good luck around here."  
  
"Take care, now," responded the shriveled old man.  
  
"So long, everyone. See you around," Ranma said, waving the four people, two of which were still going at it. He opened the door marked 'final exit', walked through it, and slammed it behind him.  
  
  
[Joel, Tom, and Crow]: TOGGG!!!  
  
  
Akane stood there, dumbfounded.  
  
"He left. He really left."  
  
"Well, it was all a question of time," Happosai said, taking a hold of the purple cat that wandered nearby. "Nice pussy."  
  
"But... we have to finish this story, still." Akane looked at Ryouga, questioningly.  
  
"Oh, no," Ryouga objected, "I already said 'I'm cumming'. It's over for me today."  
  
Akane sighed, and looked at Happosai.  
  
"I need a case of the blue pills before I can even start thinking about it, dear. There's a reason I'm not featured in many of these stories."  
  
Akane then, stared pleadingly at Ukyou.  
  
"Oh, fine. I suppose I can fill in for now." Ukyou picked up her pants, then decided that putting them back on would be more trouble than it was worth. "Shall we?"  
  
Akane smiled, and grabbed Ukyou's arm, leading her into the room.  
  
"Oh, Yuriko," Ryouga called.  
  
"Yes, honey?" Akane replied.  
  
"I'll be going home now, I'll get started on making dinner."  
  
"Thank you, you're a sweetheart." Akane blew Ryouga a kiss, which he grabbed and sent another kiss back.  
  
"OK, Akane, ready?" Ukyou said, moving in closer to Akane, running her fingers along the insides of her thighs.  
  
"No, wait," Akane interrupted her, sat her down on the bed, and she sat besides her. They turned to face one another, and Akane fixed Ukyou's hair, fluffing it up a little bit. "OK, ready."  
  
"Oh, Ukyou..." Akane said, tears welling up in her eyes, "Ranma left. He... he..." Akane broke down, sobbing.  
  
Ukyou moved closer, hugging her tight, bringing Akane's head to rest on her chest. "Oh, Akane. I know how you feel," Ukyou whispered. Ranma had, after all, left her too. There, in Akane's room, Ukyou started to feel something very strange in her chest. She didn't know if it was because of Ranma's leaving, or maybe it was because of all her years of acting as a boy, but Ukyou suddenly felt like doing a lot more than just hugging Akane.  
  
"Akane..." Ukyou whispered, lifting Akane's head gently. Their lips met, and Akane's hands started to probe some very private areas...  
  
  
---   
Just a little something I threw together in an hour, been meaning to write it for a while now. C&C is welcome, btw :)  
  
-mccrowe   
  
PS: To those that aren't familiar with lemons, MSTings, or other miscellaneous things, this won't be half as much fun. 


End file.
